Pearly Gates
Pearly Gates is a recurring ability in the franchise. Description A high-level skill of the Paladin vocation, the user summons the heavens to open wide, releasing a powerful blast of holy light to scorch all foes. Appearances Dragon Quest VI Pearly Gates is only learned by mastering the Paladin vocation, and costs 20 MP to use. It deals 30% more damage to the undead. Dragon Quest VII Pearly Gates functions identically as before, and is learned by mastering the Paladin and Black bishop vocations, along with rank 3 of the Champion in the 3DS version. Sir Mervyn will display a unique animation when performing the technique in the remake. Dragon Quest VIII Pearly Gates is classified as a spell in this installment, which Angelo can use after allocating 100 skill points into his Charisma skill. It deals an additional 50% damage to the undead now, easily justifying the 20 MP cost in the post-game bonus dungeon. The animation was changed from the usual cross slash of wind to a blast of energy being summoned from below the target in the international versions of the game, likely due to Square-Enix not wanting to risk offending religious sensitivities. * Marcello also uses the spell when the party fights him as a boss. When he uses it, it still uses the original cross slash animation from the Japanese version of the game that envelops the party in blasts of holy light. Dragon Quest IX Due to the religious anxiety described above, Pearly Gates has effectively been replaced with the thematically similar Solar Flair. The fact that Solar Flair is the vocational scroll skill of the Paladins in IX further connects the two skills. Dragon Quest X Dragon Quest XI Rab will automatically learn this skill during his recruitment in Act II. Pearly Gates deals great wind damage to all enemies, at 135~165 base and 265~295 cap when Rab's strength reaches 200. In addition to dealing the usual extra damage to the undead, pearly gates also has a 20% chance to lower Zap resistance one stage. The reason for this new trait, outside of battle utility, is likely due to Rab's mission of supporting the Luminary, as when combined with his grandson’s Quadraslash, the pair can call upon the Solar Flair Pep Power. * Pearly Gates returns to being a cross-shaped attack as before, but the animation for the skill is now tilted to more resemble an X than a Greek cross, and is also aimed at the battleground itself instead of the enemies to further mask the holy implication. Dragon Warrior Monsters Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twin Kings and the Prophecy's End Trivia Pearly Gates' Japanese name, Grand Cross, gives a clue to its origins: prior to the on-screen display of spells in V'', Kaswoosh (Bagicross) was illustrated in art and media as being a cross-shaped slash of divine wind. When Kaswoosh's depiction permanently shifted to that of a tornado, the cross slash concept was revived for ''VI. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VI skills Category:Dragon Quest VII skills Category:Dragon Quest VIII skills Category:Dragon Quest IX skills Category:Dragon Quest X skills Category:Dragon Quest XI skills Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters skills Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 skills Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 skills Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 skills